Elevator pads are commonly used in elevators to protect the interior surfaces from scratching or other damage. The elevator pads can be attached to the interior walls of the elevator when a large or potentially damaging cargo is to be carried by the elevator, such as when a tenant in an apartment building moves in or out. Conventionally, these elevator pads are clipped to the walls of the elevator or otherwise attached by a metal hanger or by another type of hardware. The pads may include holes in the pad itself, with the holes being arranged at certain intervals along a top edge of the pad to attach to a peg or post in the elevator.
This arrangement has significant disadvantages. For example, the spacing of the holes may not match the spacing of the pegs in a given elevator installation. Making additional holes or other modifications to a pad can be a costly process and may compromise the strength of the pad. Making adjustments to the pegs in the elevator can be even more costly and difficult. Thus, it is with regard to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.